Vampyre in Camp
by MayMyShipsNeverSink
Summary: Daryl goes missing for days, only to be found by Rick in the forest. Rick Grimes x Daryl Dixon
1. A Secret Revealed

10 Years ago

He paced in his chains, tugging uselessly at his unyielding restraints. They tore and ripped at the skin around his wrists and neck, his mouth biting into the air that held nothing but dust. His teeth sank down into his lower lip as he threatened to cry out in agony. He was hungry; no, beyond simple hunger. This feeling was starvation. Daryl was starving, his gut twisting and jumping at the anticipation as his mouth filled with his own blood. It was warm and metallic on his tongue. Lapping it up he waited for his brother to return and free him.

Current Day

Rick tread through the thick brush of the forest. Cicada's rung out from trees, and still in the distance he could faintly hear them. The hot Georgia sun beat down upon the canopy, which luckily shielded him from it's summer wrath. Several walkers lay dead at his feet, leading him to believe he was still headed in the right direction.

The earth crunched beneath him, along with fallen leaves, twigs, and branches that lay strewn about along the path. He held his gun tightly in his sweating hands to his side. Rick slowly trudged forward, despite being thirsty and more than hungry. The team member had been missing for several days now, and was getting the camp back at home worried. He had assured them that Daryl was just waiting to bring in a big kill, like a buck, but he himself was still unsure. It seemed as he convinced the camp, he was more like convincing himself that the hunter was okay.

In fact, he was confused on why he had gone out in the first place. The townspeople from Woodbury had brought back a sufficient amount of food to keep them a week or two, so there was no clear need to go hunting for game. Maybe it was just a way to keep his mind off of the recent events. Daryl had always been introverted, and group knew that, but now being around those who had cheered him on in a fight against his own brother was too much. Maybe he had left to find some place more isolated.

Rick shook those thoughts from his mind, and kept looking forward. Sweat dripped down from his brow, his shirt heavy with the wet on his back. He had been out here for a few hours know, wondering when he would find the hunter hauling back a deer. There was a river nearby, sometimes he knew Daryl would come out here to sleep when hunting. They had gone out one time, he remembered, and had went there to wash up the blood before drawing any walkers back to them. He decided to head in that direction, though, there were no more tracks to follow.

Being on his own in the unknown forest was intimidating, and with Daryl nowhere in sight, his worry consumed his brain along with fear. Rick didn't know if he could find his way back to the prison after walking out so far. Last time he had Daryl carve a path for him to follow.

The steady flow of the stream could be heard up ahead, washing away the dirt and mud around the banks. A walker blocked his path- it was a man wearing camo, and had a hunting cap stuck on his head. There was a rifle hanging around his body, though he couldn't tell if it was loaded. It would be a good weapon to add to their supply. Quickly, with precise movement, Rick holstered the gun down by his hip, and retrieved the serrated knife. He inched closer, just as the man was about to bite, he plunged the dagger deep down into his head. As the movement slowed, the walker fell down with a thud and a clatter. Rick wiped the blood off on his pant leg, and carefully moved the decaying corpse into a sitting position so that it would be easier to take off the rifle.

It didn't take more than 30 seconds to stand up again and continue on his way towards the sound of the river. The rocky, sandy bank moved beneath his feet, as he stood on the edge of the water. He looked around acknowledgingly, trying to take in every detail of the beauty. For a moment he forgot what he was doing out in the deep wilderness. At least, not until he saw the faint trail of blood leading down and around a curve shrouded by trees. Intense panic filled his mind, which only grew stronger as the trail grew larger.

It was still fresh. The blood sparkled bright run in the hot sun, glistening like dripping rubies. The sight before his made his heart ache. The hunched body of the hunter sat above a deer, his face close to the body. The crossbow lay a few feet to the side, and no bite marks or blood stains were on Daryl as Rick made his way closer.

"'Thought I'd never find you." He quipped, walking at a steady pace with a broad smile..

The hunter jerked upright, becoming stiff as he stood up. His face turned, a surprised and frightful expression plastered across it. Blood was splattered on his mouth, mouth slightly ajar. His teeth were covered in the red liquid, two irregularly long teeth jutting out in front of his lower lip. "Rick." Daryl rasped as he attempted to turn back around. A strong hand held him in place, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"What the hell 're you doing?" The older man asked in an acerbic tone. He reached out to grab Daryl's jaw, but the man jerked away and stepped back.

He huffed, as his canines slowly slid up into his mouth, and back to their normal size. "Hunting. What does it look like, Grimes?"

Rick drew his gun, and held it up to the head of the other man. "You'd better start talkin' fast."

He looked affronted, glancing from the barrel of the pistol and back to Rick's staunch gaze. "It's…" Daryl struggled to find the right words, his usual calm and confident front shattered and slipping away. "I have to. Ain't got a choice."

The leader drew back slowly, his pistol still aimed at his second in charge. He said nothing; just kept staring intently at where the fangs used to be.

"It's been this way since I was attacked, long before the outbreak." Daryl began to explain. "The man kept biting me, over and over again, until I thought I was dead. But then…" He wiped his mouth off, letting his hand linger for just a moment before continuing. "Then I woke up, and nothing was the same. I have to do this, Rick, it's just in my nature now."

"Nature to what, kill things, drink them dry? Huh? You do that to humans, too?"

"No!" The response was vehement, shocking Rick back into being reasonable.

He had almost forgotten- this was the man he had known, had trusted. Nothing had changed, even with this new revelation. Nonetheless, his son had been around Daryl, alone, and nothing made him more worried than the safety of his son.

"We'll talk 'bout this back at the prison." Rick motioned to the buck's corpse, blood running down the throat from where the gash wound was. "Finish that up and haul it back while you're at it. And don't come back covered in blood, don't want'ta scare anyone."

Daryl curtly nodded, and turned back. He didn't start back at the deer until he was sure that Rick wasn't looking, or was in earshot. The man mentally berated himself for being so foolish, he should have known that this wouldn't have lasted. It never did.


	2. Bracing for the Future

The walk back was met with a cold silence. The air between them was heavy, so many words had been left unsaid. Daryl led the way several meters ahead, though not because he was walking at a faster rate. Rick held back, out of fear, or maybe curiosity, Daryl didn't know. He didn't wish to know. Currently, he was contemplating how to describe what he did; even planning on how he would survive on his own if they kicked him out. He was very prepared for this outcome. It was just like what his father had done. The wound still stung, though he pretended that nothing could get to him. Mentioning his father's name was just salt in an open cut.

Rick's gun had taken its rightful place in it's holster, though his hand hovered over it as if he was ready for Daryl to try anything. He knew that he had every right to trust his second. Especially since no one in the group had been drained of blood their blood yet, or been attacked by the man. Rick was being irrational; though his reasonable mind kept wandering back to the safety of the children in the prison. That's when his protective instincts kicked in, and made him walk at a quick pace behind Daryl, ready for anything.

The whole situation was quite odd, to say the least. Rick had only read about these things happening in books or fairy tales; like Dracula or whatever. Daryl didn't burn in the sunlight, that was for sure, didn't sleep in a coffin, or have a large female harem. Could he manipulate people?- or brainwash them? So many question swirled around in Rick's mind, though he would have to wait until they got back to camp before he swamped Daryl with questions.

"Ask what you want." Daryl said low, much like a growl. The older man jumped out of his skin, he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't anticipated the sudden inquiry. "I can smell the confusion rolling off 'ya."

"You what?"

Daryl wished he hadn't said anything, knowing that he would have to explain this again to the others. "I can tell that you're worried 'bout what you saw. Might as well pass the time 'fore we get back."

"What else can you tell about people?"

Daryl had piqued Rick's curiosity more. "I can smell when people have strong emotions, like when they're lying." He turned back to Rick with a haunting gaze. "Or in love." He shifted and squared his broad shoulders back to face forward. " Like you n' Lori."

Rick felt reassured for some reason. "So we could use this to our advantage- right?"

"Depends whether you decide to disown me or not."

His heart clenched in his chest, suddenly feeling like he had before. "That's for the circle to decide."

He huffed once again. "Yeah."

There was another long period of silence. Nothing had changed, he hadn't persuaded Rick yet, and he knew that if he got him on his side, the others would follow.

"Ever wonder why I'm such a good hunter?"

Rick shook his head, but Daryl didn't see. He didn't need to be encouraged to continue.

"I can hear a needle drop inna 2 mile radius, and see much farther than you can. Not to mention my sense of smell is sharper and, like I said, much more useful."

The leader's eyes widened, if he had known this, how many attacks could have been prevented? If Daryl had come out before this, their lives would be so much safer. Rick was bordering on amazed, hopeful, and angry. "So like a hawk's, huh?"

A curt nod and a gruff 'umph' was the only reply he got. He didn't expect much more from him at this point.

"A-amazing, Daryl."

He blushed and became flustered, though luckily his face was out of view. The second in command shifted his crossbow that was on his back, much like the rifle that was settled on Rick's. It would be a lie if Daryl said that he didn't admire the man. He had looked up to him since the moment he arrived at camp. Well, that would be an understatement. The bond the two had was far greater than the one Rick has with the others, or even with his late wife nearing her end. The death of either of them would be the death of the other.

"But…" Rick bit his lip before continuing, contemplating his words carefully. "What are you? Exactly?"

"Clearly not human." He replied sardonically, feeling in the sarcastic mood for some reason. When he didn't get a chuckle or any response whatsoever, he continued. "How 'm I supposed to know? The bastard didn't give me a welcome pamphlet or nothin'."

This, however, did manage to make Rick laugh. It was deep, rough, and just the way Daryl always remembered it to be. The voice he knew. The voice he loved.

"Whatever."

The last of the trip was silent once again, though it held a different air about it. Both of them felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. But their friendship was yet to be fully restored to what it had been. Rick no longer hovered over the gun in the other's presence, and neither felt as though their lives were in danger. Daryl knew that he had Rick to rely on; he knew that he would never hate him, no matter what he was. That gave him a sense of safety, as it had done it the past. Just being in Rick's presence, the smell of thunderstorms and morning dew, made him feel like he was home. And that was all he could ever ask for in life.

His father, when he had found out about Daryl's condition, locked him up in the basement. Every few days Merle would come down carrying a kill, like a rabbit or squirrel. The sadness in his eyes and the worry that emitted from him was so palpable it made Daryl gag. It remained this way for years, until finally he learned to control it. He no longer would shift to violence so easily. Then, when his father died, Merle let his younger brother out. It wasn't much longer until the outbreak. He had kept this secret hidden so well that he could even fool Merle at times.

"We're here." Rick uttered, drawing his weapon once more. "Careful for walkers."

Daryl nodded, and revealed his dagger as well. They made their way cautiously, avoiding making too much noise.


	3. Making Plans

Few walkers crowded the gate today, that was unusual. On most days they would have to put up poles to keep the fence from falling over under the amounting pressure. Quickly, the two plunged their blades into the brains, letting them fall to the ground with an ungraceful thud and crunch. The decaying corpses oozed a dirty green red blood from all parts of their bodies, which made both of them feel uneasy. This, however, was not the only thing that was settling in on their minds. The thought of the upcoming conversation made Daryl's "fight or flight" response go crazy. Rick wanted nothing more than to get it over with, and move on with daily life, now that his hunter was back.

The two trudged up the hill and past the playing children. Few called out to Daryl, whose clothes were still covered in the damp blood on the deer. They had decided on not taking the kill back, for they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention during delicate times. The kids soon noticed Daryl's condition and turned back to their play for fear to offend him or get in adult business. Not only the children saw this, but so did Glenn and Maggie, who were out watching for walkers. The two sprinted over with worried expressions, scanning over the hunter's body to check for any wounds.

"Are you okay?!" The korean man called out, puffed from his short run, as he came up to the two. "Are you hurt?"

Maggie shared the same look on her face. Daryl shook his head roughly, and continued walking on, leaving the three to keep talking.

"Call the others, we need to have a meeting." Rick kept his voice low, though now he realised the effort was futile, knowing that Daryl had "super-human" hearing. "As soon as possible."

Daryl tensed, and sped up his pace to a near jog. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to wrap himself in a warm nest and stay there forever.

The walk back to his cell was excruciatingly long, with all the curious stares from everyone who would stop whatever they were doing to simply look over at him. He wanted to wring all their necks from being so intrusive. A select few even tried to talk to him, wondering if he was okay. He wasn't, but what was he to do? Tell them everything- his whole life's story? He huffed and pushed them away. When he finally reached his bedroom he pushed the curtain over to hide himself from sight.

The hunter had cleaned himself, and changed his clothes to cleaner ones. Though they were covered in dirt and mud, he considered them clean, considering the circumstances. He very well knew that the others in the group would be waiting for him now back in the meeting room, but some part of him stopped him from leaving the safety of his room. Daryl positioned himself down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He had seriously screwed up this time. There would be no coming back from this fatal mistake anymore, Rick had probably already told the others by now. He shook, like he was about to cry, but nothing but dry heaves came out. He was having a panic attack, like the ones he used to have when he was a child. Merle would always come to calm him down, like the proper big brother he was meant to be. Now he had no one but himself to rely on in these desperate times. He would show no one his weaknesses.

A quiet knock came from the cell door, which was luckily covered by a thin cloth. He looked up to see the silhouette of a womanly figure from behind the curtain.

"What?" His voice was raspier than it normally was, causing him to do a double take as it cracked.

"Daryl?" Carol called, shoving the curtain aside without warning. "We need you to come to the meeting."

He shuddered at the pet name she called him. Well, it was yards better than Darleena, what his brother used to call him. "No." Daryl shook his head as well, signalling if she couldn't hear him. He had nearly whispered his response, for fear that tears would begin to fall. Carol caught on and came closer, sitting down and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"No one want's you to leave, we just need you to come so we can discuss an action plan."

Daryl shrugged as a response, there was nothing else to do in his opinion, for what was he supposed to say? They all clearly knew, knew he was a monster, Knew that he was no better than the walkers outside the prison. He shuddered, and stood up on unsteady feet. A sudden of wave of dizziness threatened to send him back down to the bed.

Carol furrowed her brow tightly upon seeing how incredibly nervous the younger man was. She felt uneasy about the whole situation- was Daryl actually a blood thirsty animal? She grew angry when she remembered Hershel's response. He had insisted that they rid themselves of the "vermin." She tensed, and stood up erect.

"Come on, Pookie."

The hunter wa thoroughly surprised that the woman even wanted to be in his presence, after hearing what she just did. He was very confused, mad, and worried.

* * *

"Daryl," Rick spoke when the hunter entered the room. "It's ok, we just want to talk 'bout things."

He didn't believe a word he said, for once. He curled in on himself in the seat, shoulders hunching and arms crossed across his broad chest. Daryl refused to speak at this point, for fear he would say something to change the other's minds. He shifted his gaze over to Hershel, who was holding a small metal cross that hung around his neck. He hadn't noticed the necklace before, but he supposed that now the old man had a reason to keep it out. It was a shame that those didn't do much good against him. Neither did stakes or holy water. The only real way to kill him was to behead him or starve him to death.

He had been close to the latter before, but luckily Merle had brought him down food before the inevitable happened. It was the worst feeling to be in, helplessness, which was what he felt right now. Prying eyes staring holes through him without honesty.

Carol had been telling the truth to him, they weren't kicking him out, but severe consequences ( he assumed) were about to come. If he made a wrong move, were they to kill him? He wasn't sure.

"What do you need?" Rick continued, calmly, glancing then around the room to the others. "We want to help. Really."

There was such an earnesty to his voice that Daryl felt warmed on the inside. He loved the smell of Rick down to the core, and the ringing tone of the man's speech calmed and comforted him in the worst of times.

"Nothin'." The answer was simple, and Maggie huffed.

"Now that ain't true!" She said in an accusatory tone. Daryl's eyes shot up to look at her, she was leaning of the edge of her seat. "If it was ya'll wouldn't be sneakin' 'round trying to hide yourself!"

The others stared shocked at her, because of the unapologetic words to the frightened man, though it seemed to scare him straight.

"Dunno. You don't have to do anything."

Glenn had remained quiet for the meeting before, yet inside he had so many questions stirring. He had played so many games throughout his life, he knew all about the mythical vampire. To now see that they were real made him fill with glee; and a certain amount of fear, too. He wanted to know what was real and what wasn't, much like the others, but his curiosity was much stronger and immature. "So do you sleep in coffins?"

The question was so uncalled for that the group almost laughed. Daryl, however looked offended, at the remark.

" _Do you like to?_ " His voice was razor sharp, a coiled rage emanating from him that everyone sat completely still.

Glenn shook his head fast, looking down, realising that he had made a foolish mistake.

"Neither do I, like most people. If you still consider me that."

Rick sighed. "You're making this difficult on us, Daryl. We just want to help out."

The hunter stood up, causing the others to jump slightly. "There's nothing you can do."

Carol stood and blocked the exit; the only way out. She looked staunch, and Daryl immediately knew that he wasn't leaving. Not like he could move her anyways, he couldn't bear to hurt her in any way. He felt like a trapped animal in a cage. There were so many feelings he hated, and this was by far one of them. The hunter near snarled at the woman, yet she stood her ground like a military trained soldier. He no longer cared if he let his true nature show, now that everyone knew about it. They could all eat shit for all he cared. The man repositioned himself down on the chair, sinking into it like a petulant child who didn't get his way.

"We can let you drink out in the public area. Or whatever you want." Rick recommended, shrugging as he did so.

As much as Daryl wanted to accept his offer, he didn't want to be judged in public. He yearned to be accepted, even if the small colony only consisted to about 70 people. "No, I can do it the way I've been doin' it for the past year." The method had been working well for the most part, except for the recent exception.

"You have to cooperate with us, Daryl." Rick replied.

"I am!" The heated response made him realise how uncomfortable the other man truly was.

Rick wondered how he was going to make the man feel at home again. He would do all it takes to do so.


End file.
